User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My Impressions on "New Challengers" (RWBY-V3.E2)
So, here's my second blog regarding my thoughts while watching the second episode of Volume 3. Let's get this going: *Team JNPR vs Team BRNZ gets underway. Will we see the names of BRNZ' members in the holographic scoreboard? NOPE. *So Jaune didn't magically trumped anybody in a one on one... because he didn't fought anyone one on one. Seriously, he never swung his sword! So he either is OP or does absolutely nothing, there's no middleground. *sigh* *Thanks, Dr. Oobleck, for that awkward exposition on Nora's semblance. If you hadn't peeped in, we would have never figured it out. *And everybody literally stop to hear him explaining it. Um... clunky? *Seriously though, "Show, don't tell." Instead of Oobleck giving the audience a lesson, we could have had a glimpse of Team BRNZ member's names *Nora can unload her entire launcher in the shape of a heart... that's awesome! *Okay, when Ruby called out team-attacks after their ship names, that moment was cool, in a meta sort of way, because it was taken seriously. When Jaune called out the team-attacks and fell down on his face, that was painful to watch. Not only that, but we get another exposition of what the team-attacks are named after, instead of actually seeing them. In the end, the conclusion was underwhelming. *Crow Bar... I... have nothing. *Grumpy Qrow is grumpy. *Look! Port has a mouth beneath his mustache! *Wow, Team SSSN is really popular among the ladies. And, some of the guys. Guess that does it for RWBY's LGBT quota (JK). *Wow, Neptune is a jackass. I agree with Sun. *I may have spoken to soon about that LGBT quota joke. *Okay! I'm calling bulshit on the arena now. A Sun? A SUN?! SERIOUSLY!?! *Neptune being scared of the water was something I was not expecting. Kudos for that. *One of the girls can airbend, that seems fair. And Sage can't hold his ground, no pun intended. *Oh COME ON! The Scoreboard is so out of focus that nobody can make out the names of Team NDGO! Or Sage's surname! SHOW DON'T TELL! *Time for a Swashbuckling battle atop the shipwreck. Time for Scarlet to shine. *Oh, of course his gun is not just a gun! *Question, why is Scarlet suddenly beneath Kunai-girl if when they where "switching places", they were side by side? *"When in doubt, just throw fruit at your enemy." A message, from Sun Wukong. *Exploding coconuts? Meh, not the first time I see that, nor the last. *Striking the weakspot for massive damage. Poor Gav-Er, I mean Scarlet! *Okay, Neptune is scared of water. We got the message the firt time, no need to keep repeating it (#showdon'ttell) *Silly Oobleck, only Yang can make puns in RWBY. *Qrow go home, you're drunk. *Jeezus, did Barb mocapped those dance moves? That is awful. *Black Sun FTW! (Sorry Bumblebee fans). *Weiss sees the jellyfish airship approaching the colesseum and has a bitter-sweet reaction. *The pronoun game here is strong... Except that it is pointless since we already know who "She" is. *The Credits now show the artwork for the new teams. Do we get any names? NOPE! *So Brawnz Ni, Nebula Violetta and Dew Gayl. What about the rest of the teams? *And Sage's Surname is Ayana. I'll look up what that means later. So yeah, as you may have noticed, my biggest gripe with the episode was the misuse of exposition. Explaining Nora's Semblance was completely unnecessary. They could have let it speak for itself instead of literally stopping all the action to to tell the audience (literally the audience, and also BRNZ) how her Semblance works. "An image is worth more than a thousand words." Show, Don't Tell. Also, not showing the names on the scoreboard was a wasted opportunity. This is mostly a nitpick, since now the Team Articles won't look "right." Now if we want to know what their names are, we have to wait for the next Q&A, which after the fiasco of the previous Q&A, I'm not holding my breath waiting for any answers from that. Those are the two things I think they could have really done better. I'm not expecting you to agree with me. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts